


Two Agi users help a Zio Girl impress her Garu Girlfriend

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, back from hollywood, pure fluff, this is just me wanting Ellie to be dramatic when she comes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Ellie’s finally coming home from Hollywood! And who better to ask for help doing a grand romantic gesture than her cousin and her best frenemy?
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Yumizuru Eleonora, Background Aoi Itsuki/Akagi Touma, Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora, Takamaki Ann & Akagi Touma, Takamaki Ann & Yumizuru Eleonora, background Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 6





	Two Agi users help a Zio Girl impress her Garu Girlfriend

Eleonora Yumizuru, or Ellie, as she liked to be called, was going home. After a few months in Hollywood she was finally coming home to see her friends. She started packing her clothes, and collected some souvenirs for her friends. 

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her best friend/mortal enemy, Touma. 

Ellie: Touma! I‘ve got a surprise!

Touma: you’re sending something home for tsubasa’s birthday?

Ellie: Better. You have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, though. Not even mom. 

Touma: what’s up?

Ellie: I’m coming home. I’m going to surprise everyone, but I need help. 

Touma: seriously?!

Ellie: Yeah!

Touma: okay. what do you need?

Ellie: …Can you find one of those giant present boxes and poke some air holes into it?

Touma: gotcha. come home soon! we all miss you!! 

Ellie: I’ll be back soon. You may be my mortal enemy but I can trust you. 

Touma: i am your best frenemy get it right. 

Ellie: ...I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing with you. I’ll buy you a souvenir. Later! 

Touma: bye!

The blonde pocketed her phone and kept packing. 

~

A few minutes later, we head over to the fiery redhead. 

Touma locked his phone, looking around. 

_ Now where do I get a box that big!? I’m pretty sure they’re only in movies!  _

He wandered aimlessly around the city until he ended up near a store that sold boxes for moving. 

_...Maybe I could make one? I really don’t want to disappoint Ellie, and Tsubasa’s surprise would be amazing.  _

Touma almost didn’t notice running into another blonde. 

“Agh! Watch where you’re… oh, Touma. It’s just you. You okay?” Ann said. 

“Huh? Oh, Ann. Sorry, I was just lost in thought.”

“Is this about Ellie?”

“You know?!”

“Oh. Good, you know too. Ellie wanted me to find one of those big boxes. You on the same mission?”

Touma let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah. You wanna do this together?”

“Hell yeah! Fire squad rights!” Ann winked and lowered her voice. “You wanna burn something down?”

Touma smirked and lowered his voice as well. 

“Let’s do it. We just need to make the box first.”

“Deal. Now, where do we find one?”

“...I was thinking we could find some wrapping paper and make it with a box from here.”

“Sounds like a plan! I’d say we could call Shiho and Itsuki, but she did say don’t tell anyone… looks like we’re on our own here. By the way, have any idea why El’s coming over now of all times?”

“El?”

“I’m her cousin, I’m the only one allowed to call her that.”

“Alright. But it’s because Tsubasa’s birthday is tomorrow.”

“Oh. So Ellie’s coming back home to surprise her girlfriend?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, we need to get this done! Can’t let this grand romantic gesture fail!”

“Hell yeah!”

The two of them high fived before buying a few big boxes from the moving store. 

“Okay, time to work and try not to burn it all accidentally.” Ann said, flicking one of her ponytails. 

“Hey, burning things is fun!”

“Exactly! Things’ll work out, though. We can’t just burn this. 

“...No. No we can’t.”

“Touma, why did you think for a second there?”

“Well, she is my Best Frenemy.”

Ann affixed him with a burning glare, which took the fire from his throat. 

They decided to walk to Ann’s house in silence, trying not to lose their cool and get into an argument. 

Ann’s parents were never in the country. Which made her house the perfect place to meet up. 

They took the time to cut up the boxes, and tape them together. A couple of fireballs trying to do DIY with something so flammable? Would this even work? 

A conversation had struck up between the two of them.

“I’m telling you right now. If you locked Heather Chandler, Regina George, and Sara Berry in a room together, Heather Chandler would come out alive.” Ann said, while taping together two pieces of cardboard. 

“Hell no! Sara Berry’s the only one down with murder!” Touma said, working on the sides of the box. 

“You think Heather Chandler isn’t down with murder? Sara Berry and Regina George both lost their heads. Heather Chandler was the only one who kept cool until the moment of her death.”

“It took the cops to take down Sara Berry! It took drain cleaner to take down Chandler! She was defeated by a goddamn mug!” 

“Yes, but who wouldn’t die from drain cleaner? And seriously, Sara Berry lost all control! Heather Chandler is a master of manipulation and always knows to keep herself in control! She’d never expose a weak spot and would take advantage of Sara and Regina’s!” 

“But, Heather Chandler has never canonically committed a murder! Sara Berry committed six just because she didn’t get prom queen!” 

“Okay, even if Chandler wasn’t down with murder, which she is, she could probably manipulate Sara and Regina into killing each other! Plant a few rumors here and there and watch the sparks fly.”

“Two words. Burn Book.”

“Regina never resorted to rumors until she was out of power. Heather Chandler would do it for fun.” 

“Who know if Regina wouldn’t spread rumo-”

Touma was cut off by a realization that they just needed to fold the box, and then they were done. 

Ann smiled. 

“We’re almost done!” She yelled, and they proceeded to fold the box and the lid that they had made. 

“It’s actually somewhat presentable.” Touma replied, shocked. 

“And it’ll look even better when we dress it up in this wrapping paper!”

The debate abandoned (But, Ann was right.), they worked tirelessly to make the box look pretty and perfect. 

The end result looked like those giant boxes you saw on TV. They wanted to make her some room so she wasn’t in pain the whole time. 

The two fireballs high-fived. All they needed to do was wait. 

“I just realized that it’s 2 in the morning.” Touma said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“...Damn. Wanna stay over tonight and gossip?”

“Hell yeah. Let’s go.” 

The two of them sat in a pile of blankets, watching musical bootlegs. 

“...I still say Heather Chandler would win.” 

And that statement threw the pair into a long debate with the both of them falling asleep. 

The next thing they both heard was an alarm on Touma’s phone. 

“Right, I need to pick up Ellie.” The redhead said, stretching and grabbing the keys to his motorcycle. “So, I’ll come back here, we’ll pack Ellie in the box… and we’ll work together and carry it to the office, I guess?”

“We should have thought ahead.” Ann said, wincing. 

“Yeah, definitely. Dumbass solidarity.”

“Dumbass solidarity.” 

They both nodded, and Touma was about to leave, but…

“Wait! Ellie’s luggage. You can’t bring it here on your bike.” Ann said. 

“Damn it, you’re right.” Touma replied. “But, I don’t have a car.”

“You’re forgetting. My family’s rich.” Ann tossed him a set of car keys. 

“...Holy shit, is this a Ferrari? Nice!” 

“Yeah, yeah! Now hurry up! Bring her back so we can surprise Tsubasa!” 

“Right, right! I’m going!” Touma got into the car and drove to the airport. 

The drive was pretty monotonous, but the airport was bustling. Exactly the kind of energy he liked. He pushed through the crowds and saw a familiar short, blonde, bob. 

“Ellie!” Touma cried out, and the blonde head turned to face him. 

Ellie’s face broke out into a smile as she practically tackled the redhead into a hug. 

“I missed you… flash bastard.” Ellie snarked. 

“Missed you too, Diva.” The redhead fired back. 

They chatted on the way back to the car, as Touma drove back to Ann’s house. 

Ann let them in at the first knock, and hugged her cousin. 

“El! I missed you, goddamn it! I’m so glad you’re back!” Ann basically yelled. 

“Ha, missed you too, Ann.”

The girls broke their hug, and Touma and Ann showed her the box they made. 

“Ooh, looks nice. Did you buy it from that store I sent you?”

Ann and Touma looked at each other. 

“What store?” Touma asked. 

Ellie looked confused. 

“I… texted you a store that sells this stuff. It’s in Shibuya.”

“You did what?” Ann said. “We made this. By hand.” 

Ellie facepalmed. 

“Well, I appreciate the effort. Thanks guys!” She said, getting into the box. 

Loading the box into the trunk was easier than expected. They switched to a more sensible SUV. 

Touma drove again and they made it to the office, lugging the box out of the trunk and inside. 

“We’re here! And we’ve got a present from Ellie!” Ann yelled. 

The entire Fortuna Crew and the Phantom Thieves dropped everything to rush over to the box, including the birthday girl. 

“So, it’s from Ellie?” Tsubasa asked, a lovestruck grin working its way onto her face. 

“Yep. Ellie just said you had to do one thing first.” Touma said. 

“Hm?”

“You have to start singing Dream Catcher.”

“...Huh? Well, if it’s for Ellie…”

Tsubasa started singing, and the box began singing at Ellie’s parts. And when it came to the first part where they sang together?

Ellie leaped out of the box, smiling. 

“Ellie!” Tsubasa yelled, tackling her. 

Tsubasa eventually let Ellie go, because everyone else wanted to see her. Touma and Ann fistbumped. 

They did it. They got Ellie’s surprise romantic gesture done. Who better to help her than her  ~~ brother ~~ Best Frenemy and her Cousin?


End file.
